Of Guardians and Wards
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: This is a series of one shots about some of my favorite characters being the guardian/ward of one another. EACH OF THESE WILL CONTAIN SPANKING. The main categories in this are Teen Wolf, TVD, SPN, Suits, Merlin, Doctor Who, Avengers, Sherlock, etc. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1- Damon and Jeremy TVD

Chapter 1. Damon and Jeremy

Do you ever do that thing where you know that what you're about to do is an awful idea and will get you into trouble, but you still do it? Jeremy Gilbert was having one of those moments as he walked out of school. He knew for a fact that his school would realize he was gone, and he knew that when they did, they would call his house. And he knew that Damon would be the one to answer at his house and would be pissed when he found out Jeremy had skipped again.

He'd specifically told Jeremy just last week that if he found out Jeremy skipped again, he would kick his ass into next week. Although Damon was always threatening to kick his ass into next week, so the threat had lost its effect by now.

But, even with the knowledge that his new guardian would kill him when he found out, Jeremy still went with the pretty stoner girl, who reminded him so much of Vicky. He went with her to a common stoner area in the woods.

Damon had become Jeremy's guardian when Elena ha left for college. Damon had claimed it was because he didn't need any social service agent sticking their nose in Mystic Falls business, but Jeremy had always (secretly of course) thought that Damon had taken him in because he actually gave a damn about Jeremy.

After a few months of legal guardianship, Damon had approached Jeremy with the idea of adoption. Jeremy had naturally been shocked, and assumed it was a joke. Damon showed him the adoption papers, saying all he had to do was sign and Jeremy was his for real. That was one of the first instances Jeremy could remember of him initiating a hug between himself and Damon. Damon usually initiated them, seeing as how Jeremy could get a little self conscious with that sort of thing.

The fact that he knew Damon gave a damn about him and would make his life a hell of he found out Jeremy had even looked at drugs again, was the reason Jeremy wasn't going to take anything while at the Stoner Circle in the woods. His physical well being meant too much to him.

Anyway, Jeremy and this girl, (Margaret? Mary? He couldn't really remember) went out to the woods instead of to geometry class. They met up with a bunch of other people who Jeremy recognized from his days in drugs.

They'd been there for about a half an hour when the girl (her name was Marcy, Jeremy had heard her friend call her that) came over to Jeremy and pulled out a joint. She lit it up and grinned slyly, much like the Cheshire Cat.

"So, Salavtore," Marcy began. She'd been calling him Salvatore all day. Jeremy assumed she was saying it to make fun of him. Damon was nutritious in Mystic Falls as a rich and influential man. She must have found it amusing that Jeremy had been adopted by him. Jeremy still found it a bit amusing at times.

"So, Salvatore, care to take a hit? I hear you used to be great with this sort of thing." Marcy said, leaning over Jeremy, joint punched between her fingers and her body in his face.

Jeremy gulped as a reflex. "Uh, well, I would, but, um... Damon, my uh, guardian, he's going to be home and he'll know." Jeremy stuttered, attempting to explain the situation.

Marcy cackled at this. "Ooh, poor baby, daddy would be really mad at you, wouldn't he?" Marcy teased in a baby voice. Jeremy could feel his face heating up.

He reached up and snatched the joint out if her hands, bringing it to his lips and taking a long drag. "Happy?" He snapped at her.

"I'm thrilled, daddy's girl." Marcy said, sitting on his lap as he continued taking drag after drag. Jeremy grinned, and began to feel a little light headed from all the smoking. He decided to lighten up on it a bit, or else he would be completely stoned by the time he got home.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Could it be a disobedient son, doing the one thing he knows will infuriate his father?" Jeremy heard Damon's voice behind him. Jeremy felt his stomach turn to led when he heard Damon's mocking tone. Anyone who didn't know him would think he was making a joke and wasn't that upset, but Jeremy could hear the underlying disappointment and anger.

"Dad?" Jeremy said, turning around, Marcy still on his lap and watching the scene with great interest. Jeremy only ever called Damon 'dad' when he was in trouble, upset, or really tired.

Damon crooked a finger in his direction, a smirk still on his face. "C'mere my wayward ward." Damon ordered. Jeremy made haste to stand up, nearly dropping Marcy in the process. He did drop the joint. When Jeremy got within arms reach of Damon, the man took his upper arm in a firm grasp and pulled him close, so that Jeremy was nearly pressed to his side. "Say goodbye to your friend." Damon said, before leading Jeremy out of the woods by his upper arm.

Neither Jeremy nor Damon said anything on the way home. Damon had apparently walked here, so they were going to have to walk back to the Salvatore Manor, that they lived in. Jeremy had to hand it to Damon; the man was plenty pissed off, but he hadn't embarrassed Jeremy in front of Marcy like the boy had been afraid he would.

"So, young man, you want to explain what the hell was going through your head today?" Damon asked once they were inside the house. Jeremy winced. Damon's friendly and light tone had vanished entirely, along with his smirk. Left in their place was the expression of a pissed off father who was about to give his son a real talking to.

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have skipped school or smoked that joint." Jeremy said placatingly, deciding that was his best way of getting off light. Damon scoffed.

"You're not sorry yet, but you will be. Now, I want you're naughty little bottom up in your room, with your nose in the corner. Jeremy turned bright red at that.

"Dad, I'm not standing in the corner. That's ridiculous." He whined. Damon had made him stand in the corner only a few times. That time he yelled at Elena and made her cry and that time he got suspended.

Damon stepped into Jeremy's personal space, leaning in so their faces were only inches apart. "Little boy, I am not in the mood to deal with this right now. Go. Upstairs. Right. Now." Damon all but growled at his child. Jeremy practically whimpered and ran upstairs to his room. He went to the corner and sniffled slightly.

Damon sighed and ran a hand over his face. He hated having to discipline Jeremy. Despite common belief, he really did love his child. He didn't want to see him in pain.

Damon stood up and went upstairs a few minutes later. He went into Jeremy's room and crossed his arms, watching the teenage boy stand in the corner. Jeremy didn't turn around when he heard his dad come into the room.

"Come here, kiddo." Damon said, as Jeremy turned around. Jeremy walked over to Damon and gave him an innocent look, trying to appear as small and adorable as possible, to appear to the man's protective side. Damon scoffed and pulled Jeremy close to him, looking him in the eye and inspecting him. Jeremy squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze.

"So, buddy, why don't you tell me what you were thinking today." Damon said, his false sweet voice back. Jeremy bit his lip and shrugged.

"I dunno." Jeremy mumbled. Damon's eyes narrowed noticeably.

"Fine. We can do this another way." Damon ground out, looking irritated once again. He led his son over to the bed and pulled him quickly across his lap. He pinned the child down with his hand on the boy's lower back.

"Daaaddd, I'm too old for this." Jeremy whined, trying to get free. Damon's response to his struggles was a swat.

"You'll be too old when you turn eighteen." Damon informed the fifteen year old. Jeremy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing Damon would somehow know that he did.

"I'm a vampire. I'm never going to be eighteen." Jeremy grumbled. Damon smirked slightly.

Jeremy had succeeded in turning himself into a vampire after he met this pretty young vampire girl, who agreed to turn him. That had been the first time Damon had given Jeremy a trip over his knee.

"Exactly." He said, before starting to rain down swats on Jeremy's jean clad bottom. Jeremy groaned, but didn't say anything else.

After a minute Damon paused his assault on the kid and said, "What did you do to deserve this, Jeremy?" Jeremy's mind was all foggy from a combination of the pot and spanks.

"I-uh... Skipped school." He finally exclaimed. "And I smoked pot." Jeremy said after Damon had swatted him as a sign to continue.

"That's right. And you knew both those things were wrong. You knew that you would end up here." With that, Damon reached under Jeremy and pulled down his jeans, much to the boy's embarrassment.

"Daddy, please. I'm sorry." Jeremy pleaded. "I won't-ow-do it-ahh-again." Jeremy said in between swats. Damon nodded.

"Good boy, I'm glad to hear it. This is just a little incentive for you to behave." Damon said, moving his swats to the sensitive under curve of Jeremy's bottom, where he knew the boy would feel it the worst. Jeremy howled and burst into tears, lying limp over Damon's lap.

Damon stopped after that and rubbed Jeremy's lower back soothingly. "Hush, little one, it's all over. It's okay, baby boy." Damon said softly, picking Jeremy up and hugging the kid to his chest. "I got you. Daddy's got you." Damon said, rubbing a hand through Jeremy's hair and rocking him gently. Jeremy clutched at Damon's shirt, still crying.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry." Jeremy sobbed. Damon kissed Jeremy's head.

"It's over, monkey." He said, using his pet name for Jeremy. "You're forgiven." Damon said, picking Jeremy up and putting him in bed.

"Will you stay?" Jeremy asked, his voice small and nervous. Damon smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course, buddy." Damon said, lying down next to Jeremy on top of the covers. He stroke Jeremy hair until he fell asleep. "I love you, kiddo." Damon said quietly.

"Love you too." Was Jeremy's sleepy reply.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you review! I'd love to take some suggestions for some one shots in this. They would have to be a father/son or brother/brother pairing. This is just because I suck at writing female characters. Always make them either annoying or nothing like themselves. NO SLASH OR PAIRINGS WILL BE ACCEPTED DESPITE HOW MUCH I MAY SHIP THEM AS WELL. Also has to be in the following fandoms: TVD/Originals, Teen Wolf, Avengers, Sherlock, Suits, SPN, Graceland, Merlin, Doctor Who, and Star Trek. Thanks for all your help**!


	2. Chapter 2- Kol and Klaus TVD

**This is a bit AU because Kol is still alive**

Kol was in the middle of being strangled by a powerful witch, who seemed intent on causing him as much pain as one can cause an original vampire. The seventeen year old vampire felt as if his head was on fire from the inside.

Right as he was convinced that he was going to, or wanted to, die, the pain stopped. Kol looked up and saw a menacing looking older brother glaring at him, but still managing to look concerned at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked, pulling Kol into his arms and checking him over.

"I'm fine, Nik. Where's that witch?" Kol said, attempting to get out of his brother's arms. Klaus just held onto him tighter and glared at Kol.

"What did I tell you, Kol Mikaelson?" Klaus asked sternly. Kol winced, remembering their earlier conversation.

_Flashback  
Klaus was talking on the phone to one of his hybrids. They were discussing a new and powerful witch that had come to town, with the intent of finding a way to kill the originals. Klaus looked over at the doorway and noticed his youngest brother watching him talk._

_"I'll call you back." Klaus said, flipping his phone shut and effectively ending the conversation. He gestured for Kol to come over to him._

_"Kol, what did you hear?" Klaus asked the teen. Kol shrugged, grinning at Klaus._

_"New witch. Very powerful. Wants us dead. Blah blah blah." Kol said, waving it away._

_Klaus quirked a brow at him. "Then you know that you are not to go anywhere near this witch." Klaus ordered. Kol rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever." He said, standing back up._

_"I mean it, Kol. No going near her. If you do, you will not like the consequences." Klaus said, putting a finger under Kol's chin, making the boy look at him._

_"Alrrriiigghhhttt." Kol whined. "I won't go near her." Kol agreed. Klaus nodded, pleased, and left the room._

_Kol wouldn't go near her. He may be close to her and go looking for him, but he'd be sure to be not near her._

_Kol smirked and went to find this witch._

Klaus pulled Kol all the way back to their house and took the kid to the living room where Elijah was waiting for them. Klaus pointed at a couch. "Sit." He said firmly. Kol rolled his eyes at the older man's tone, but sat anyway.

Elijah went over to Kol the second the permanent teenager sat down. "Kol, are you alright?" Elijah asked, taking Kol's face in his hands and looking him over.

Kol rolled his eyes and pulled away from Elijah's grasp. "I'm fine, Lijah. Nik already did the whole mother hen routine." Kol said with a small smirk. Elijah tapped Kol's knee, which was his way of saying that Kol was on thin ice. Kol scooted away from his eldest brother out of reflex.

"So, what do we do about our youngest brother?" Elijah asked Klaus.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe putting him over one of our knees will do him some good." Klaus said, thinking. Kol looked between his brothers in a mixture of irritation and shock.

"Stop talking about me like some child!" Kol exclaimed, looking furious.

Klaus pointed a finger at him threateningly. "You are a child. A disobedient and naughty child who ignored what I told him." Klaus growled at his little brother. Kol crossed his arms like a chastised child and leaned back in his seat.

"Since it was you who he disobeyed, brother, it should be you who punishes him." Elijah decided, standing up from his crouched position in front of Kol.

"Alright. That sounds reasonable. Kol, we will have this discussion in my room. Now." He added when the teenager made no move to go upstairs. The boy rolled his eyes and went upstairs, resisting the urge to actually stomp. They were being ridiculous.

Klaus looked at his elder brother and sighed. "What do I do?" He asked, sitting in Kol's vacated seat.

"You're going to do just what you said. You're going to put him over your knee and spank him for nearly getting himself killed by disobeying you. Just like we have every time he did something like this." Elijah responded.

"Yes, but I haven't done that to him in nearly a hundred years." Klaus said, looking at Elijah pleadingly. Elijah chuckled at the younger man.

"Niklaus, you have punished our baby brother many times. I'm sure the last hundred years hasn't made that much of a difference in your skill in that subject. Now go deal with him, before he gets too petulant for his own good." Elijah said, smiling at Klaus. Elijah ruffled Klaus's hair fondly. The younger on stood up and smiled back at his brother.

"Alright. I guess I'll go deal with Kol's latest indiscretion." Klaus said, heading upstairs to his room to punish his brother.

Klaus went into his bedroom and looked at Kol who was sitting on his bed with a scowl set in place. Klaus crossed his arms and stared at his brother for a long moment. "Well, child, I guess we need to discuss that events of tonight. In detail." Klaus informed his brother, sitting next to him on the bed. Kol glared at him for being called a 'child'.

"I'm sorry. Alright. We done here?" Kol asked with more than a bit of attitude. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the tone.

"Watch yourself, young man. You're in enough trouble as it is." Klaus warned. "Now, why don't you tell me what made you think it was wise to disobey me, child?" Klaus asked, keeping his voice firm.

Kol decided to switch tactics and try to play at being the adorable younger brother. This always worked better on Klaus than on Elijah. "I thought I could help. Nikki, I'm really sorry." Kol said, giving Klaus the puppy eyes that always seemed to wiggle him out of trouble.

Klaus sighed and pulled Kol over his lap swiftly. "That's not going to work." He said, pulling down Kol's pants and landing a hard swat on his brother's backside.

"Now, Kol Mikaelson, what has happened every time you disobeyed me in the past." Klaus began his lecture, still spanking Kol.

"Argh- You've s-spanked me." Kol gasped out.

"Exactly. So, tell me baby brother, why you thought this time would be any different." Klaus demanded, punctuating each word with a swat.

Kol felt tears prickling his eyes and cursed himself for crying so easily. "I- Ow- didn't think about it." Kol cried out.

"Well, maybe next time you'll remember what happens when you go against what I tell you." Klaus said, being silent after that and just spanking the teenager.

After a few more minutes if silence, Klaus heard Kol start to sob quietly into the bed sheet. Klaus aimed his last ten spanks to the part where bottom met thigh, then stopped the spanking.

Kol was brokenly crying by this point and Klaus pulled him up to sit on his lap.

"Oh sweet child of mine." Klaus said softly, hugging Kol to his chest tightly. "I don't want to have to do that again." Klaus said, tucking Kol's head under his chin.

"No promises." Kol said, managing a watery smile. "I'm sorry, Nikki." He mumbled, sleepily.

Klaus pressed a kiss to Kol's temple. "It's alright, child. I love you so much." Klaus murmured.

"Love you too." Kol said, starting to fall asleep on Klaus's shoulder.

Elijah came into the room a few minutes later and smiled at them. He went over to the two boys and kissed both his younger brother's foreheads. Elijah and Niklaus watched Kol as he slept, just thankful he was alright.


	3. Chapter 3- Isaac and Derek Teen Wolf

**Isaac and Derek- Teen Wolf**

* * *

Isaac had been living with Derek for about six months now. He'd moved into the man's apartment after his father had died, and the alpha had been willing to take him in.

That being said, Isaac didn't really know what kind of a relationship he had with the older man. Didn't know how much the older man actually cared for him.

If Isaac had really thought about it, he would have realized that Derek was always fussing over Isaac sleeping and eating enough. He helped Isaac with his homework and scolded him for bad grades. He would have realized that the man really cared about him. But Isaac did not realize any of this at the time.

Isaac was lying on the living room couch when his phone buzzed. It was Scott telling him about a party that was going on later that evening. Isaac's first reaction was to say he couldn't go, and that's what he sent Scott. But then Scott asked why. And that stumped Isaac a bit.

Why shouldn't he go to the party? Derek had never given him a real curfew. Hell, Isaac wasn't even sure if the man cared when he got in. There was no set of rules for Isaac to follow. Nothing was going to happen if he went out tonight.

Although, Derek had said something about there being a new hunter in town, who wasn't like the Argents and would kill the Hale Pack.

But it would be fine. What hunter was going to show up at a high school party looking for wolves? Isaac texted Scott back, agreeing to come.

The party was going great. Isaac had successfully snuck out of the house once Derek had gone to sleep. He'd danced with nearly a dozen girls and was on his third beer.

Some guy came running over to him and the red head he was dancing with. "Parents are here, man. Some dad is pissed." The guy warned them. Isaac looked up to see Derek Hale storming towards them.

When Derek reached Isaac and the girl, he grabbed Isaac's ear and proceeded to drag him out of the party. "Everyone better get out of here before I call the cops." Derek shouted over his shoulder to all the teenagers. Isaac flushed with embarrassment at being led out of a party by his ear.

"What the hell Derek? Get off me." Isaac snapped when they were outside and heading towards Derek's car.

Derek let go of the boy's ear, turned Isaac to the side, and swatted him a few times. "Watch your mouth." He said firmly, opening up the passenger door for Isaac to get inside.

Isaac gaped at the man for a minute. "Did you just spank me?" He finally asked in disbelief.

Derek chuckled slightly. "Kiddo, that was not a spanking. When we get home, I will be showing you what a real spanking is. Those were just love taps." Derek said dryly. "Now get in the car."

Isaac glowered at him, but scrambled to get in the car to avoid anymore 'love taps'. He didn't want one of his friends to look out the window and see his guardian swatting him.

The ride home was a silent one that consisted of Isaac glaring out the window and Derek glaring out the wind shield. When they pulled up to the house, Derek got out of the at first and opened Isaac's door for him. "Living room. Now." Derek said, pointing at the house. Isaac got out of the car, slamming the door harder than necessary and actually stomped up to the house and into the living room. Derek stared in shock after him. With all the trouble Isaac was in, he should be apologizing not throwing a fit.

Derek followed him up to the house and into the living room. Isaac was standing up in the middle of the room, arms crossed and a scowl set firmly in place. "What the hell is your problem?" Isaac yelled at Derek, before the older man could say anything. Derek's eyebrows shot up on his head and just stared at the kid.

"My problem? My problem? Isaac Lahey Hale do you have any idea of how much trouble you are in right now young man? You're lucky I didn't put you across my knee at the party. And to make matters worse, did I not just tell you to watch your language? I can not believe you went to a party without telling me, stayed out until two am., and all of this, after I told you there was a new hunter in town. Do you really want to start yelling at me right now because I assure you, I will spank you, put you in the corner, then spank you again and repeat this cycle every night for a week." Derek said, his voice deadly calm. Isaac's eyes widened at the threat to spank him every night for a week. "Now sit down so we can talk about this. And if I hear one more curse out of your mouth, I will wash it out." Derek said, sitting on the couch. Isaac hurried to obey.

"So, pup, you want to tell me what made you think I would be alright with the events of tonight?" Derek said, his voice much softer now. Isaac shrugged, picking at his nails to avoid eye contact. "Don't give me that, Zac. I know you must have had a reason to do what you did. Tell me." Derek said, putting a finger under Isaac's chin and forcing the boy to look at him.

"I didn't think it would matter." Isaac said quietly. Derek looked surprised for a moment, before realization seemed to dawn on him.

"I see. So my little puppy was testing me?" Derek asked, running a hand through Isaac's curls. Isaac blushed again, not confirming or denying it. "Well then, why don't I show you just how much I care about you and what I think of you putting yourself in danger." Derek said, grabbing Isaac by the upper arm and pulling him down across his lap.

Isaac made a face and squirmed to get comfortable, but didn't try to get away. The alpha of a pack usually used spanking as a means to correct his younger pups, so this position, though awkward and uncomfortable, felt natural to both Derek and Isaac. Isaac would have been, on some subconscious level, surprised if Derek hadn't dealt with his indiscretion like this.

"Why are you getting this spanking Isaac?" Derek asked. Isaac rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to say it was because Derek was an ass. Derek smacked a hand down on Isaac's bottom. "Don't roll your eyes at me, naughty puppy." Derek scolded. Isaac groaned, he should've known Derek would sense him rolling his eyes.

"Now, tell me why your in the position." Derek repeated, landing a few more swats on Isaac's backside.

Isaac yelped and squirmed. "I went to a party. When-ow- there were-ahh- new hunters." Isaac exclaimed. Derek nodded and didn't reply. He began spanking Isaac in silence for a few minutes.

"Der-Owie-Derek! Please! Stop!" Isaac cried, throwing a hand back to protect his backside. Derek grabbed his hand and pinned it to his back, smacking the hand.

"You know better than to go out when I've told you it's dangerous." Derek said in a stern voice. "If you ever sneak out of this house when I've warned you about a danger, I will bare your bottom and spank you with my belt." Derek promised his beta. Isaac sobbed into the pillow at the threat.

"I'm sorry! So sorry." Isaac said almost unintelligibly.

"Almost done, pup." Derek said soothingly, aiming the last ten at Isaac's sit spot. Isaac howled at that and laid brokenly over Derek's lap. Derek began rubbing circles on Isaac's back, humming softly to soothe the child.

"It's alright puppy. I've got you. Everything's okay." Derek said, lifting Isaac into a sitting position on his lap. Derek ran a hand through Isaac's hair and kissed his forehead. Isaac clung to the man's shirt, crying and apologizing. Derek waited until his baby wolf had calmed down some to inform him of something important.

"Pup, I love you very much. I know that you may be under the impression I don't care for you, but that's not true. I love you and don't want anything to happen to you. Okay?" Derek said, keeping eye contact with Isaac. The boy nodded and buried his face into Derek's chest.

"Love you too, big bad alpha." Isaac said, smiling at him cheekily. Derek chuckled and kissed Isaac's nose.

"Go to sleep puppy."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! As always, please review and I'd love some suggestions**


	4. Chapter 4- Sherlock and Male OC

**Sherlock and male OC (Damien) **

**IMPORTANT: I will be posting each of these stories separately on my account, this is really a master post of them. I may continue them there, and if I do I most likely won't post the sequel here. I recommend checking the story on my account if you liked it here because there may be multiple chapters to it there. Thanks a bunch guys!**

**This was inspired by FrankieRae**

**This contains a male OC. It's based on when Mycroft mentioned another Holmes's brother in season three. SPOILERS AND SPANKING. **

John and Sherlock were having a drink together at Baker Street while Mary was away for the weekend. She had some 'business to attend' and John wasn't about to press for more information.

The doorbell rang, and, Sherlock being Sherlock, refused to get up, so John was forced to.

"We're closed right now" was John's greeting when he opened the door and saw someone he didn't recognize, assuming it to be a client.

"I'm not a bloody client. Honestly, hasn't Sherlock taught you how to read people, at all?" A teenage boy said, rolling his eyes. The teen was soaking wet, due to the fact that it was pouring rain outside. He was shivering as well, since he didn't have a jacket on. The kid's messy brown hair was sopping wet and sticking to his forehead. He was on the short side for his age, which seemed to be around sixteen.

Sherlock was at the door in an instant, when he heard the boy's voice. "John go get him a blanket." He instructed his friend. John raised a brow at the man, but was used to him ordering him about, and went to fetch the blanket. "Get inside." Sherlock said, pulling the child inside quickly.

"Do you know him?" John asked, bringing them a blanket, and seeing Sherlock quickly rap it around the boy, drying him off.

"He's got very acute observation skills, doesn't he?" The boy said smirking. Sherlock gave him a warning look.

"Yes, I know him. He's me and Mycroft's younger brother, Damien." Sherlock informed the doctor. John stared at him unblinkingly for a minute, as Sherlock pulled Damien to sit on the couch, drying off the youngest Holmes' hair with a hand towel. Damien squirmed away from Sherlock's attempts to warms him up.

"Hold on, you and Mycroft's what?" John said, still staring at the man.

"John, will you stop gaping and hand me the phone. I need to call Mycroft and alert him of Damien's whereabouts." Sherlock said, ignoring the blonde's question and flabbergasted expression. John handed over the phone in a state of shock as Sherlock called his brother.

"Mycroft, you'll never guess who showed up." Sherlock said, eying Damien sternly when the boy took the blanket off his shoulders.

"No, not her you moron. It was our dearest little brother... Yes Damien, who else?" Sherlock snapped at his older brother, irritably. Sherlock and Mycroft talked for another minute before hanging up. Sherlock looked at Damien and sighed.

"Why did you come without a coat on?" Sherlock said, looking at his brother worriedly

"If I'm not needed here, I think I should be heading home." John said, looking between the two brothers. Sherlock nodded, waving him away. John left quickly, not wanting to interfere with the two.

Damien ignored Sherlock's question and curled his body up around a pillow. Sherlock smiled faintly and sat next to the kid, tucking the blanket around him. "Dami, you're sleeping in the guest room." He said running a hand through Damien's hair. Damien grunted in response and just rolled over on the couch, not wanting to move from his position. Sherlock just chuckled and decided to let the boy sleep their for the night.

Damien was staying with Sherlock for a week, then he was moving in with Mycroft for another week until their parents got home from their cruise.

It was day two and Sherlock was listening to a client tell him his problem.

"All the teenage boys in my town are disappearing." He was explaining. Sherlock raised a questioning brow at him.

"Why are you the only one who seems concerned then? And why haven't you gone to the police?" Sherlock asked the man.

"They all think that the boys are off on a trip together. At a party. All the missing boys have left notes saying that." The man said, pulling a note out of his bag and handing it to Sherlock.

"And you don't believe this?" Sherlock stated more than asked, reading the note.

"My son would never take off and just leave a note. I think they've all been taken. And the police don't believe me either." The guy said, looking desperate for Sherlock to believe him. Sherlock nodded, looking up from the note and seeing Damien watching from the doorway.

"Damien, this is a private matter. Go back to your room." Sherlock said, waving Damien away. The kid rolled his eyes and went farther into the room, sitting on the couch next to Sherlock. Sherlock sighed and glared at his brother, but decided not to argue with him for the time being.

Once the man had left and Sherlock had assured him that they would look for all the boys, Damien looked at his brother excitedly.

"Can I help?" He asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

"No." Sherlock said simply, going into the kitchen to make some tea.

Damien stared at him and followed. "Why the bloody hell not?" He asked indignantly. Sherlock swatted Damien instinctively.

"Language, child." Sherlock warned and Damien scowled at him, being sure to keep out of the man's reach.

"Why can't I help?" Damien said, in a more polite voice.

"Were you not listening, Damien? This man is taking teenage boys. And, last time I checked, you were a teenage boy." Sherlock informed him calmly. Damien huffed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sherly, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Damien said stubbornly. Sherlock shook his head.

"Enough, Damien Holmes. I said no." Sherlock said, voice getting harder. "And, unless you want me to call Mycroft and inform him of what you want to do, I suggest you hush." Sherlock threatened. Mycroft was always much stricter than Sherlock, and if he knew Damien wanted to go after a kidnapper who was taking teen boys, he'd lock his youngest brother in a tower.

Damien frowned, but didn't reply.

"Damien, I'm going to investigate that warehouse. You behave until I'm back, which might be a little late." Sherlock said to Damien, the latter of which was lying on the couch and watching a movie. Damien's only acknowledgement of Sherlock's request was to wave him away, not even looking up. Sherlock sighed, and if he was a religious man, he would have prayed for patience.

Damien watched Sherlock leave, and hopped up as soon as he was sure the elder brother was gone and driving to the warehouse. He quickly left the apartment, ignoring Ms. Hudson's questions about where he was going at this hour.

Damien hailed a cab easily and told him to follow the one Sherlock was in. The cabbie had gotten stranger requests, and decided to just go along with it.

Damien had the man pull up behind the warehouse, so Sherlock wouldn't see him, and got out, paying the man quickly. Damien rushed into the warehouse, intent on helping his brother.

Damien had been searching for nearly ten minutes when he felt something cold and hard press against his back.

"Well, this is a first. The child actually came looking for me, not the other way around." A man's voice said from behind Damien, with what Damien assumed to be a gun pressed up against his back. Damien's eyes widened and he slowly turned his head to see the man.

The man was dressed in a black sweatshirt and pants. He had a cruel looking face, that was twisted into a mean smirk. Damien then noticed Sherlock coming up behind the kidnapper.

"I would lower your weapon if I were you." Sherlock said, his voice like ice and holding a gun up to the man's head. "Scotland Yard is on their way. And my gun's bigger." Sherlock said, a small smirk tugging at his lips to try and appear calm. Only Damien could tell how pissed and worried the man was. The kidnapper slowly lowered his gun as Scotland Yard burst in the doors.

Once the man's gun was down, Lestrade handcuffed him quickly. Sherlock grabbed Damien and pulled him into a tight hug. Whether he was trying to subtly suffocate Damien, or just hug him is still unclear. Probably the first one.

Sherlock ran a hand through Damien's hair. "It's alright. You're okay." Sherlock assured him, speaking like you would to a small child. Damien realized he was shaking slightly and took a deep breath to try and calm down.

Lestrade came over to them, and if he found the consulting detective hugging a quietly crying teenager strange, then he didn't say anything.

"Are you alright, son?" He asked Damien. The boy nodded, hiding his face in Sherlock's jacket. "You're lucky we got here when we did. I don't suggest doing something like this again." Lestrade scolded slightly. Damien sniffled and nodded again. Lestrade went back to his police force and Sherlock took Damien to a car, driving home.

When they got home, Sherlock made Damien a cup of tea and sat down in the living room with him.

"Damien, do you want to discuss this now or tomorrow, after you've had some sleep?" Sherlock asked, keeping his voice gentle. Damien shook his head slightly.

"Now." He decided. Damien had always hated waiting for a punishment and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile anyway.

Sherlock nodded as Damien put his tea down. "Well, then I guess we have a lot to discuss, little brother." Sherlock said, voice firmer now.

"Starting with how you deliberately disobeyed me and put yourself in harms way tonight. Come on then, you know the drill. Pants and underwear down, and over my lap." Sherlock said, unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves.

Damien groaned, but stood and pushed his pants down. With a pleading look towards Sherlock, and receiving a pointed and stern look in return, he had his underwear join his pants around his ankles. Damien quickly placed himself over Sherlock's lap and shifted around to get comfortable.

Sherlock wrapped his arm around Damien's waist, pulling him close to make sure the boy didn't squirm too much. "Damien Jackson Holmes, you have been very bad tonight." Sherlock said, beginning to land swats on the upturned backside displayed in front of him. Damien yelped with the first swat, but tried to remain quiet after that.

Sherlock didn't say anything after that initial statement, always preferring to let the spanking do the talking for him. By swat twenty, Damien was gasping every few swats. And when they reached thirty, he was yelping and beginning to cry a bit.

"Sherlock, OW, I'm sorry!" Damien yelled, trying and failing to get away from the spanks. Sherlock nodded, still swatting the boy.

"Good to hear. Although you usually are when in this position. I need you to start thinking about what might happen, before you do something as reckless and disobedient as this again." Sherlock lectured, swatting after every other word. Damien sobbed into the couch, not trying to get away from the painful slaps anymore.

Sherlock decided it was time to end this, and aimed the last five at the sensitive under curve of the child's bottom.

Once it was over, Sherlock rubbed Damien's back gently. "It's alright, baby brother, it's alright." Sherlock consoled him, lifting the boy into his arms and rocking him gently on his lap, making sure not to let the sore bottom touch anything. Sherlock gently placed the clothing back over Damien's bottom, and the teen hissed at this, breaking into renewed tears. Sherlock wiped some tears away with his thumbs, kissing Damien's hair.

"Hey, now, enough carrying on like this. You'll make yourself sick." Sherlock warned gently, after a few more minutes of sobbing on Damien's part. Damien hiccuped and attempted to stop crying. He put his head on Sherlock's shoulder as the elder man rubbed his back again.

Damien started to fall asleep as Sherlock said, "And Dami, you're going to have to explain what happened to Mycroft. I doubt he will be too pleased."

**As always my lovelies, I love requests**!


End file.
